


The Cat Charmer

by Sherale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherale/pseuds/Sherale
Summary: Keith has been noticing Lance's looks and gazes all week so when Lance called him "kitten" he knew something was up. What he didn't expect was his boyfriend to be coming to his room wearing barely nothing but ears and a tail. The biggest question he has now is how that tail was staying up without a harness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fic made while on a hype of my own from reading so many wonderful stories on here. It ended up longer than planned but I'm happy with the results. I hope you all enjoy and do leave comments if you ever want more!
> 
> And thanks again to my friend Rie for reading over the work to help me out on some parts.

Keith laid on his bed aboard the ship above his covers, clothes still on except for his jacket which hung up on the wall parallel with his bed.

His belt and its attachments hung across a chair in his room with his boots by the side of his bed. They had all finished eating some time ago; he and Shiro choosing to get some last training in before they settled for bed. Pidge walked off to go tinker on their computer again and do something, while Hunk and Lance wandered elsewhere to goof off for sure. Keith had his knife in his hand, looking over the blade for any marks or smudges as a cloth in his other hand moved along the blade to clean it. Though, as he cleaned his blade in the silence of his room, his thoughts were stuck on Lance and how strange he had been acting all day.

He had expected Lance to initiate something today with how he kept looking at him, eyes following him around the room.

An example would be when they all met with Princess Allura in the morning before breakfast and morning drills. Lance was watching him avidly, eyes locked on him when he thought Keith wasn’t paying attention. He even noticed how when they ate lunch between Voltron formation training to even more drills after lunch, Lance sat by him, not caring that they were obvious to the others with their affections and comments. Lance, though taunting with his words, always had a happy tone to his voice as he spoke to him, saying things like, “Nice flying, mullet brained” or “Next time we’re out there, I’ll show you real maneuvering.”

Of course, Keith didn’t take the words to heart and just taunted back, always coming up with better come backs or comments to make Lance ruffle up like a bird. And he knew Lance was never truly upset with him but when the other thought he had the better comment for once, he was always proven wrong.

Pidge just ignored the two through every meal, eating their food, or talking to the princess about a planet nearby or the mechanics of the ship. Hunk watched the two between conversations with Pidge or Shiro, seeing them flirt and enjoying the sight of it. He did find it nice that Lance finally gave up his aggravated rivalry with Keith long ago and directed his frustration into something… else. Hunk felt ill; he was not going to think of his best friend like that, nope, not at all.

Shiro just left the whole situation alone in total. At first he had qualms over everything, wondering if the two could even possibly get along. But he found that the two getting along, albeit through dating, was much better than fighting like angered, age old rivals. Now, they seemed to just compete openly about who kissed better or who looked better. Not the best conversations to have with the rest of the team around, but Pidge seemed to get a kick out of joining in on Keith’s comments on Lance sometimes, and Hunk always got a few laughs at the two bantering. It kept the team lively at least. He had to shut their conversations down once when a battle over who had the better dick came up and he was not having that talked about openly when the princess could come by any minute.

And if Keith didn’t think something was up with Lance with all the looks, touches, and comments, then he surely felt something when they were all parting ways after their last meal, following after Shiro to the training room. Lance and Hunk were heading somewhere and Pidge was already walking out of the door with their laptop in hand.

Lance blew him a kiss, winked, then said “See you later, kitten.”

Hunk’s face twisted at hearing Lance say that by him and pushed the male. “Gross!” He commented, moving onward to wherever he was planning on going, leaving Lance to catch up with him. Lance was laughing all the while Keith stood shell shocked.

The sound of Shiro clearing his voice snapped Keith out of his state of shock.

“Let’s get going then… Kitten.”

Keith looked over to him, mouth gaping open at the fact their team leader was playing along now.

“H-He’s being weird!” Keith said, trying to defend himself as he followed after Shiro. “I swear!”

Yet, he didn’t see head or tails out of Lance since they all parted ways. He spent a good of time with Shiro in the training simulations then getting a shower before going back to his room to relax before he fell asleep. Already the hall lights were dimming to signify the change of the time of “day” they were in on the castle while in deep space. It was a system, Coran had explained, to help all the paladins keep track of their sleep cycles so they wouldn’t stay awake for many quintants, as they called them. The lights even changed hues depending on the time of day so the paladins could get a general idea of what time of day, or quintant, that they were in.

So when he heard a knock on his door he looked over to it with a feeling of who it was.

“Who is it?”

“The cat charmer~.”

Keith rolled his eyes. Lance liked to call himself that since all he had to do was knock on his lion’s shield and it opened up to him where as Keith had to almost be lost in space to get his to open up. So what? That’s no merit to being a cat or lion charmer.

“Come in.”

The raven was still messing with his knife as Lance strolled into the room and let the door close with a hush behind him, pressing something on the keypad by the door. It sounded like he might have locked it, but Keith didn’t see it happen so he wasn’t too entirely sure.

“Hey, what are you do-“

His words got caught in his throat as he looked to Lance standing there, sliding his robe off and baring his naked upper chest then bare the lower half of himself. There were what looked like ears atop of his head, like blue cat ears. Lance grinned as he watched Keith place the knife on the bed to turn and look more at him, eyes wide and voice lost. The male turned slowly, showing a matching blue tail poking from between his ass cheeks and lying limp behind him. When he came back to facing Keith, the raven’s cheeks were tinted pink and his heart rate was rising.

“W-What the hell are you wearing…?”

“It’s amazing what this ship can make and do. Well… that is, as long as it’s not food.”

Lance never understood how this ship could make him ears and a tail but yet continued to push out green goop for food.

“Why blue?”

“Well duh!” Lance exclaimed, disappointed that Keith didn’t understand right away. But he’d forgive him. He did look hot so of course his brain wasn’t working properly. “I’m the blue paladin after all!”

Keith kept himself from rolling his eyes. Of course.

“And how is the tail staying on? I don’t see a strap around your waist holding it.”

This is where Lance’s constant grin seemed to get more mischievous than it looked when he was stripping out of the robe. He put his hands flat on his hips and slid them down, body bending forward some, enjoying the way Keith’s eyes moved down his body to keep sight of a certain part of him; or maybe he wanted to see where his hands would go, who knew except Keith. Giving a sway to his hips and legs that looked rhythmic and fluid, Keith had to think that maybe he really was a cat. “Like I said.” The male licked his lips. “It’s amazing what this ship can make.”

That didn’t exactly answer his question but he was learning quickly that Lance had something up his sleeve so no questions were probably going to get answered.

Lance walked to the bed and stood in front of it as Keith had moved himself around to sit on the edge, face tilted up to look at the other. He placed his hands on the male’s hips, loving the contrast in their skin colors and how Lance was that beautiful rich color all the way from the tip of his head down to his toes. His skin looked even better after he laid some marks along it with his teeth. Then there was the texture of his skin, soft under his lips and rough on his hands from all the hard work he did. But out of all of them, even the princess, Lance surely pampered himself more than the others did, thus making sure his skin was supple and soft.

He could see Lance was already getting hard from when the robe first came off. The other enjoyed being looked at and admired, Lance seemed to grow off of it, even indirectly. So when he had Keith’s attention full force or knew when Keith was watching him with a particular look in his eyes, Lance’s pride swelled more.

“So… are you going to tell me how it’s staying up or are you just that good at clenching your ass cheeks?”

Even as he made the comment, Keith knew Lance hadn’t been clenching his ass in any way. He knew the very sight of how Lance would clench down on something, like his finger or his cock. So however it was staying inside of him or on him, it was not by that method.

“Well… How about I show you instead.”

Lance gave a sway of his hips, Keith’s hands staying in place on his body while he did. He liked how Lance had that liquid rhythm to his body like he was constantly listening to some soundtrack in his head and moving with the beat.

Keith didn’t ask any more questions. Lance was going to show him how it stayed up and all he had to do was sit and wait.

When Lance started to turn, hips and body moving with that internal song, he loosened his hold on the male’s hips enough to watch him turn until Keith was facing the male’s backside and ass with the tail moving to his every sway. The movements slowed as Lance spread his legs a bit more into a more stable position. He then placed his hands on Keith’s knees for leverage and bent forward, showing off his wonderfully smooth and tanned ass.

A shake and a wiggle of his ass had Keith moving his hands up to grip the male’s ass cheeks and pull them apart so see how he actually kept the tail up. The groan Lance made as he did made Keith’s heart jump but also caused a small twitch in his pants.

What he saw was the tail connecting to a black piece of rubber or something and sticking inside the other. Keith’s eyes grew wide when he realized that the tail Lance was wearing was attached to an ass plug.

“S-Shit.” Keith watched as the male’s hole twitched around the plug, surely sensitive after he had spent the time preparing himself then keeping it in for who knew how long. “Did you make this today?”

“No.” Lance kept his hands on Keith’s knees, eyes closed as he felt himself getting harder by the minute. All Keith was doing was holding him spread open but knowing he was looking at him had him feeling aroused. “I-I made it maybe a week ago? I had been trying it out, practicing with it. I thought today I’d maybe surprise you with it.”

Keith looked down the line of Lance’s back to see his head hanging, surely turned on by just this small display of his ass and the toy inside of himself. He kept one hand parting one cheek aside as his other grabbed the tail and gave it a small tug. Lance grunted once but the shiver from his spine to his legs was display enough to show how much he liked it. Another tug had the other rutting back with the pull.

“D-Don’t tease.” Lance was rubbing Keith’s knees, his own wobbling from just the pleasure of the male tugging on the tail which caused the plug to shift inside of him. It had taken some serious practice to not stay constantly hard with it inside of him. It wouldn’t look good sporting a boner down the hallway as he walked to Keith’s room with it shoved into him. He didn’t need any of the crew members seeing that display. “Aren’t you suppose to give the cat milk first before you play with it?”

The raven felt a shiver of his own travel up his spine. Right now he wanted to take a bite on Lance’s ass and mark him as the male moaned for him and begged for him like he would. He wanted to kiss up the other’s spine until Lance sat completely down on his cock, body writhing and neck marked from his teeth. But he didn’t get such chances as Lance pulled away from him and turned around quickly, going to his knees and wiggling his way between his legs.

“Don’t be stingy, Keith.” Lance reached for his pants and began undoing them, eyes rolling up with that look from before and grin in place. “Share your milk with this hungry kitty.”

He didn’t have the voice to tell Lance that cats didn’t normally drink milk and that he had his feline facts wrong, especially for being a so called “cat charmer” but such a knee jerk desire to taunt the other was quelled with the sight of Lance’s face while he unveiled his cock. Lance’s grin softened and he licked his lips while his hands pulled the other free of his pants and boxers, exposing how hard he was already.

“Mmm… This looks ample enough to supply me with all the milk I’d need.”

Lance wrapped one hand loosely around the other’s shaft at the base as his other hand was cradling the male’s balls to ensure he didn’t snag himself in his zipper or brush on something unforgiving. Nothing to ruin the mood more than one of them yelping in pain.

Keith was already half hard in the male’s hand, the tip wet and warm. Lance licked the tip in a slow slide of his tongue before licking down the top of his shaft like a cat would when licking someone’s finger when it found a taste it liked. And as he licked him, Lance’s fingers cradled and rubbed the other’s balls. All of this brought moans of Lance’s name, eyes fluttering at times when Lance’s tongue slid along a part of his shaft that sent sparks shooting up his body.

The raven threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair was he watched him lick and twirl his tongue over his shaft, sometimes even kissing it until it filled his hand as thick and hard as it could get.

“Mmm...” Lance took the head and a few inches into his mouth, sucking on it as he hollowed out his cheeks then pulled up and stopping on the tip to lavish it with his tongue yet again. He repeated the process again and again, sometimes getting further down on the male’s shaft than he had before. When Lance felt Keith’s hips twitching, trying to hold himself back from thrusting forward he pulled off and licked down one side of his shaft to until he was breathing in the deep musk of Keith’s arousal at the base of his shaft. His balls were cradled in one hand as the other held his shaft, Lance’s eyes closed and taking in the enjoyment of all of this. When he reopened his eyes, he moved his mouth down to the other’s balls and blew hotly on the skin there, then licked his way back up from the underside of his cock, mouth open enough to moan out and send vibrations along the male’s shaft causing Keith’s legs to tremble and his cock to twitch.

He kept the one hand in Lance’s hair but put the other behind himself to keep himself propped up as Lance did a wonderful job on his shaft. The male was mindful of the headband, not wanting to ruin the image of a cat boyfriend just yet. This was a first for them visually but Lance had played as a cat before, rubbing up on him and making fake purrs to get his attention. It was all a fun game when in private.

He could feel that warm build in his gut that also made his balls draw tighter on himself, and with it Lance could tell himself that Keith was close. He had sucked Keith off enough to know when he was close and know when he was about to lose his control. This gave him ample chances to change his strategy or tease Keith more if he was in the mood to.

The male pulled off the others cock with a wet pop, cheeks rosy from his actions and lips wet and “fucking kissable” Keith thought as he saw them. Lance grinned up at him, giving a shake of his bottom. The look Keith gave him let Lance know how much he wanted him, how much he wanted to fuck his mouth until his orgasm pushed through him. “Mmm… I’m about to make you come so quick. You must really like this.” Lance teased as he stuck his tongue out blatantly, rolling it on the tip before licking up a bead of pre-cum and pulling his tongue back into his mouth, taking the bead of liquid with him. “Mmm~.” He moaned.

“Fuck.”

“Well, that’s what I want you to do to me, but not before this.” Lance chuckled.

Keith shut his eyes as the other licked on him again, those expert fingers moving over his shaft and balls until his toes were curling on the carpeted floor and fingers tugging on the sheets.

He was so close, so close.

“Tell me, Keith. What do you want?”

Keith suffered through another lick and suck from the male’s mouth, Lance’s hand gripping him at the base so he didn’t come unexpectedly. This caused the male to whine, his hips jutting up once in desire to find his release.

“W-Want to come in that mouth of yours.”

Lance made a purring sound. “Oh?”

“Yes!”

Lance made another purring sound then lowered his mouth on Keith’s cock to start sucking on him and licking over his shaft with more determination to not tease him but to give what Keith wanted and get what he wanted. The hand on the male’s balls still played with them, feeling them starting to seize up and drawing up closer to Keith’s body, growing taunt like his position. He looked and felt like a man on a wire that was about to snap, needing that last push or that cut of his line to make him fall.

And when he fell, he came in Lance’s mouth as he cried out his pleasure, hand trembling in the male’s locks, at times clenching the strands. Pleasure pushed through him making his arms and legs shake for a moment, his hips pushing up and forward further into the other’s wet mouth as his released spilled into it.

Lance pulled his mouth away, swallowing the mess Keith made in his mouth then licked up any last drops leaking from him. This phased when Keith was still lost in the afterglow of a blow job or sex with him made Lance love the affect he had on him. He enjoyed the sight of how Keith’s head was rolled back, eyes closed and lips parted as he panted past the haze of his brain. The sight of Keith’s body getting misty with sweat, abs moving with his breath and muscles moving under his skin with every twitch or flex he made. Lance enjoyed how no one else got to see this part of him, how Keith came undone by simply having his dick sucked.

He pushed himself up and crawled onto Keith’s lap with a grin, shaking his bottom to make the tail wiggle with him. His hands moved to the male’s shirt, pulling it up and off the other to enjoy the sight of his muscles. He wasn’t as muscled as Shiro, no one on the ship was, but Keith had a very very nice body and Lance loved putting his hands on it as much as Keith enjoyed biting marks onto his own skin.

“Did I blow your mind away?” Lance asked proudly, scooting himself closer to the other on his lap until his own hardness was touching Keith’s stomach partially between their bodies. “Because I sure hope I did.”

Keith opened his eyes and looked at the male, looking at that usual cocky grin in place that never seemed to leave his face for longer than five minutes. He didn’t even try and retort a response to him, just pulled the male’s face forward for them to kiss, lips crashing together and soon their tongues, lips and teeth parting eagerly to deepen the kiss.

Lance felt the other’s arms wrap around him, holding him close. One arm was around his waist, hand rubbing his hip and side as the other was around his shoulders, fingers sinking into his hair to hold onto the locks and keep their mouths pressed together. Just by the kiss, Lance could feel how much Keith wanted him, how much he loved and desired him. He felt it in how Keith would grab hold of his bottom lip and suck on it, worrying the soft piece of skin between his teeth before letting it go to push his tongue into his mouth again and put his thoughts in a tizzy.

They kissed until Lance was panting hard, eyes unfocused, and lips reddened from how Keith bit, sucked, and licked on them. Both of their heart rates were up, Lance hard and leaking as Keith was starting to feel himself hardening once more. He could even feel how Lance rubbed himself against him, trying to get some friction on his cock or ass, maybe even both.

“Now who’s the one with a blown mind?” Keith bit on Lance’s jaw, causing him to groan and turn his head, baring his neck submissively. Just the gesture alone had the male groaning with his “kitten.”

The hand in Lance’s hair shifted to grab his head more on the side he tilted it on to get leverage as he began kissing a trail down the line of his neck to his collar bone. This caused the headpiece to tilt some on his head, losing some of its grip with Keith’s constant touch on his head. He could just feel the male’s rapid pulse on his lips, fluttering under his flushed skin like a trapped bird. The male opened his mouth on the prime spot to feel his pulse and latched onto it, Lance jerking with a gasp and a moan. Keith bit until he heard Lance keening then let him go, feeling him go partially limp in his arms with the new bite mark on his neck.

Usually they kept the bite marks or hickies hidden under all their clothes. But one-time Lance had sucked a nice red mark on the back of his neck, hidden by his hair until Shiro had seen it and caught them. Now Keith didn’t save Lance from the same embarrassment he had felt that day.

“You know, I am curious how big this is in you.” Keith took hold of the tail and gave it a small jerk which didn’t cause it to move out any, not really, but just caused it to start to breech before the tightening of his walls sucked it back in.

Lance’s eyes widened partially, hips jutting back and his hands flying to Keith’s arms for support. “O-Ohhh!”

“How big did you make it, Lance? Hmm?” He leaned his face down to whisper on the male’s lips as he looked up at him, eyes wide and lips parted, gasps escaping him with every tug and pull on the tail. “How big is it?”

Keith pulled until he felt it starting to slip out of the other, Lance’s legs trembling as his hands scrambled over his arms. “Oh please! Please!” The male pleaded, biting his bottom lip from the pleasure of the toy moving out of him but also begging due to the loss of it as well.

He pushed it back into the other in a quick motion that caused Lance to jerk forward with a gasp. His head fell onto the male’s shoulder as his hands still trembled on his arms, dulled nails digging into his skin as he tried to find some clarity. But Keith didn’t give him time to recollect himself. He enjoyed him like this, submissive and needy. He enjoyed the sight of Lance under him, begging and pleading or calling his name as his body arched, golden and delicious.

“On your hands and knees.”

Lance shakily crawled himself off the male’s lap and further onto Keith’s bed until his face was buried into the male’s pillows, rubbing his cheeks on the softness like he was scent marking himself on them. He supported most of his weight with his chest and forearms than his hands, ass high in the air and knees apart. Keith could see the blue tail hanging down between his legs just like his cock did; though his cock lay hard and long, wet with precum and flushed instead of lip and soft like the fake tail.

Keith had to admire the sight for a moment more.

Lance was on his chest and knees, ass plug in himself which meant he spent time preparing himself and pushing this into himself before he came to visit him. Knowing that Lance had done that to himself, several times over in private to get adjusted to it, made his cock rise to life even faster. And then there was the sight of Lance rubbing his face over his pillows like an actual cat.

“Look at you.” Keith said. He pushed his pants and boxers off, the last article of clothing on himself before he was as naked as Lance was. He crawled onto the bed after Lance until he was kneeling behind the other, eyes on his ass then moving down the span of his back then locking with those lust glazed eyes staring at him over his shoulder with want. “You just need my cock in you, don’t you?”

Lance took that chance to shake his ass and present it up more to Keith like he was some cat in heat. The male’s tactic worked wonders as Keith’s eyes were back on his ass again, a hand moving up to grab the tail. His other hand parted one of the male’s cheeks to get a good sight of how the ring of muscles would surely clench around the toy as it was pulled out.

“You do.” He said as he started to pull. Lance moaned out once, face turning to the pillows to nuzzle them and muffle his sounds in them as Keith continued to pull. “You want me to fuck you until your hips hurt.” He pulled the toy out in jerks, pulling it out some before letting a bit of it slide back into the other or stay to enjoy the sight of Lance’s hips twitch or his body try and clench on the toy. As he did this, it became apart how large the toy really was inside the other.

It started out as a normal size then suddenly after about near an inch of being pulled out of him the girth of the plug got even bigger drastically. It was like it went from an inch wide to two whole inches which had Keith’s brows rising in surprise. When that part breached and began pulling from Lance, the male’s hips jerked and he moaned loudly into the pillow, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Keith would need to watch Lance put this in himself next time because if he acted like this by taking it out, he wanted to see how he’d be just pushing it in.

The size of it started to decrease back down to the original girth of the plug, sliding out of Lance faster until Keith felt another bit of resistance like there was another larger curve inside of him. And lo and behold, with another tug and watch of his muscles trying to hold onto the plug, the girth increased once more but not as large as the original one did, looking like a short and stunted and very fat cock with a head. In total it looked to be about six to seven inches long from the base to tip.

“Damn Lance.” He looked at it then back to the other. The sight caught his breath.

Lance was still on his chest and knees, head turned so half of it was exposed as the other half was pressed to the pillow. His ass was shaking and swaying, hips at times twitching from the aftershocks of the toy being pulled from him. Keith could even fully see the other’s cock and balls, hanging between his legs, begging to be touched.

Keith tossed it with the attached blue tail aside and pulled Lance back by his waist so his ass was against his hardened cock. Lance had been panting and moaning into the pillows until this happened, then as soon as he felt Keith up against him, he moaned again, lifting his head enough to plead out once more.

“Please!”

“Please what?”

Keith rubbed his whole shaft over the space between the male’s ass cheeks, rubbing against his twitching and wet hole. He could feel the lube he had inside himself dripping out and wetting his cock in the process. This had Lance wriggling and jutting back, trying to get more of it all.

“Fuck me! Have me!” He moaned. “Please, Keith!”

Maybe it was the way he begged, maybe it was how he said please, or maybe it was how he said it all and then said his name, but the raven took hold of his cock and spread the lubricant more over himself then pressed his tip at the other’s entrance.

He felt Lance go still, hands clutching the sheets as his breath slowed, body relaxing for that deep and pleasurable plunge inside of himself. They both knew he didn’t need to be warmed up or stretched anymore and he was ready and willing to have his world rocked if not his universe.

When Keith first pushed in, he leaned over Lance’s body and put his forehead to the male’s back. Both were groaning at the sensation; Keith moaning from how wet and warm Lance was and Lance moaning from how good it felt to be filled with something that moved, that felt real. Not to get him wrong, he enjoyed the toy, and very much enjoyed that the ship made it so professionally, but nothing was like the real thing. And nothing was like Keith.

When he pulled out, Keith watched as Lance arched under him, the male trying to tighten his muscles and clench down on him in attempts to keep him in or pull him back in than lose the sensation of his cock. Of course Keith did his best to never disappoint anyone, not even him. He pushed back in which caused Lance’s body to jerk forward from the force, knees sliding on the bed some. When the pace was set and they heard the sound of their bodies meeting wetly, the two were lost in sensations of each other and the sounds they made.

Lance was moaning into Keith’s pillows as he begged him for more, for it to be harder, deeper, for everything. He moaned as Keith fucked him, his body moving with the roughness of it all, causing the fake ears to jostle off his head and onto the bed by the pillows. He moaned as he felt his walls rubbed with every thrust, how at certain times Keith’s cock would hit that spot inside of him that made his body arch and his cock twitch.

Keith had kept his left hand on the other’s hip for leverage as his right gripped his ass cheek, gave it a squeeze, then moved down his back to press onto the bed by Lance’s head. He was now arched over him, the new position causing Lance to raise in volume, his words of “yes!” and “more!” increasing as well. Soon his left hand was placed on the other side of Lance’s hand and he was just thrusting into the other, feeling him arch under his body as Lance clutched the pillow for support as he cried out.

“P-Please!” Lance moaned. His body was trying to thrust back to meet Keith’s own pace, trying to keep that sensation of him inside of him. “T-Touch me!”

Keith ignored his pleas. He knew where Lance wanted him to touch and he wouldn’t touch him, not yet. He nosed his way on the male’s neck then started to bite down on the skin, loving the taste of his skin and the feel of it in his mouth and on his lips. This made Lance moan and his voice crack as he called out Keith’s name. Lance could feel himself losing control, falling into the pleasure of it all.

He wasn’t sure when he started to feel himself getting closer but he could tell Lance wasn’t too far away either with how he was losing sentence structure and his body was jutting back without rhythm.

“Want it?” Keith groaned into Lance’s ear, feeling the male arch under him some. “Want me to c-come in you?”

“Yes!”

One of his hands by Lance’s head moved and positioned under him and between his legs. He took hold of the male’s cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Lance to cry out loudly, body shaking as he came over Keith’s hands and somewhat on the bed below them.

With Lance’s release, Keith knelt back and grasped Lance’s hips. The male felt his own rhythm become lost as he just slammed into him, working towards his own release.

A final thrust and Keith came inside of the other, moaning his name with his head thrown back and bangs falling from his face if not already stuck to him with sweat. His whole body felt alive, muscles humming and pulse beating rapidly with his breath ragged and sight fogged.

Lance was no better, the male held up only by Keith’s hands on his hips and the male’s cock in his ass. His legs and hips were twitching, a slight mess below him, making the bed sticky and sure to make him feel uncomfortable if it dried while against his cock or body. The last time he had fallen asleep on top of his own mess, his cock was glued to the sheets and nothing is fun about peeling away cloth from the most sensitive parts of yourself.

“M-Mmn… Damn…” Lance panted, eyes unfocused.

He felt Keith slowly pull out of him, allowing Lance to fall to his side and lay(lie)l there limp and pleasured. Keith soon joined him, spooning against him and burying his face in the back of Lance’s neck.

“That was… nice.” Keith said between breaths, eyes closed and relaxing in the afterglow. He didn’t even know what time it was now. He couldn’t tell if they’d get a good night’s sleep before they were to awake with the alarm or a short sleep and just be groggy the whole day.

“Mmm.” Lance smiled when one of Keith’s arms tossed itself over his waist and laid limp over him. He put one of his own hands lower to touch the male’s hand, lacing their fingers together partially. By morning they wouldn’t be holding hands anymore, but right now he knew they would be as they fell asleep.

“Very good.” He said. “Maybe you can be a cat charmer too.”

Lance heard Keith snort behind him, something that sounded like a “yeah right”. Lance just laughed. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to face the other, smiling as those deep and strong eyes looked into his own.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Keith’s lips pulled into a smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
